The Real Fighters Of Tekken
by LeeChaolanSenpai18
Summary: On this show, we are talking about drama, friendship and many more! Warning: some swearing is used!
1. The Salty Ones

**The Real Fighters Of Tekken**

Nyoka: Hi everyone, welcome to The Real Fighters Of Tekken The Reunion!

Alisa: oh god, you are so cringeworthy! I swear!

Nyoka: Speak for yourself, you've betrayed your man.

Audience: daaaaaamnnnn!

Lee waves his hands in the air: SHOTS FIRED! Shots fucking fired! World star bitches!!!

Nyoka: Watch your language, there could be kids watching or reading this!

Lee: Oh, sorry. I forgot. *clears throat* carry on.

Lars: um...Guys??? Are we gonna speak some theory or what?

Nyoka to Lars: What are you ghetto or something?

Alisa: Nah, he is...awkward.

Awkward Silence*

Nyoka: Can someone please turn on the cuss detector?

Nyoka: ok so, I've been a little busy.

Jin: Busy with what? Your so-called business? *laughs*

Nyoka: no, I was staying in Melbourne for about five days or so. I cannot think like a normal human being.

Kazuya: Thats because you obviously have no brain, whatsoever.

Nyoka gives Kazuya the death stare: Take. That. Back. Right. Now. You. Two. Timing. Imbecile. *beep*-Tard.

Kazuya backs away from Nyoka: oh hell no!!! I'm out!

Nyoka: Someone prevent him from escaping!!

Lee tackles Kazuya and gets kicked in the face*

Kazuya: You're sick in the head!

Nyoka points to Kazuya: Says the psycho who's hiding behind the light!

Lee gets up*

Lee: Ow! Be careful, my skin is sensitive!

Nyoka goes to Lee and gives him a hug*

Nyoka: oh my god. Lee? Are you ok???

Lee: Yeah, I'm fine. Mr Retard over here kicked my pretty face!

Lili: Oh my goodness!!! Couple goals! Who in this studio ships it so bad?!?!

Everybody puts their hands up as an agreement*

Lee: oh come on! I suffered enough already, just end my suffering for God's sake!!!

Nyoka: don't worry, I'm on the same page as you. (Lol get it? Cause you're reading this? Ok, never mind)

Steve: ok, I think it's time to end this hellhole.

Marshall: yeah, besides the atmosphere is getting a little uncomfortable in here. *giggles*

Nyoka: Why was I born this way?!

Lee goes up behind Marshall and scares the living shiz of him*

Marshall: Why, you sack of crap!!!*Marshall proceeds to tackle the shizzle out of Lee and then makes the fight cloud*

Nyoka: ANYWAYS! Tune in for more updates from me! Love you guys!!! 3

Oh, and feel free to ask the Tekken Fighters some questions!! 3 _


	2. No Questions Asked Before

**_The Real Fighters Of Tekken_**

Nyoka: Hi everyone, Welcome back to The Real Fighters of Tekken!

Kazuya: But this time with three questions! _

Nyoka: Since who put YOU in this planet?!

Kazuya: uhh...myself, duh!

Nyoka: Ok! Moving on! Since We have three questions from a guest.

Lethal Lollipop: Wheeeeeee! I have a question (Okay, more than one...) for the one and only Kazzy:

Kazuya: ok, the first question... *in his mind*

Kazuya and Lee are playing Rocket League*

Lee: come on! Get in the goal! Annnnnnnd!!! Yes!!!!

Lee wins the match*

Kazuya: god damn it! You've got bunch of luck! Everyone's cluster*beeping* over here!

back from mind*

Kazuya: um...yeah it's going fantastically fine!

Kazuya: I see... A fan girl it is then...

Kazuya: yeah, I'll keep trying to wear purple too! 030

Lee: Why does Kazuya sound like he is gonna have an orgasm or something? XD

Xiao: He's gay as fuck, like oh my god!

Kazuya: Shut your foul mouth child! You know nothing!

Nyoka: OK! Thanks for tuning into The Real Fighters Of Tekken! Again for the next update! _


	3. LeeChaolanXKazuyaMishima

Nyoka: Hey everyone, welcome back to The Real Fighters Of Tekken

Nina: Oh, god damn it! Nyoka!

all fighters laugh*

Nyoka: What? Why are you all laughing?

Anna: You do realize that if you say anything cringe-worthy, we are all just gonna burst into laughter, right?

Nyoka with hands on hips: huh? what in the hell makes you say that?

Lee: Nearly everyone in this entire damn matter, apparently.

Nyoka freezes*

1minute silence*

"Kazuya: Oh shit, i think we broke her! Someone get a bucket of water!

Devil Jin gets a bucket of water and pours it on Nyoka while shes frozen*

Nyoka wakes up: Huh? How long was i frozen?

Alisa: For your information, it was just 1 minute ago.

Xiao: *facepalms*

Alisa: oh, ok carry on then

"Nyoka: now where was i up to?

"Nyoka: Oh! So i was thinking, why not make up questions of our own?

Lee: Come to think of it, thats actually a better idea than Kazuya's so-called "evil plan"

Kazuya: Wait! SINCE WHEN DID I MAKE UP THAT SO-CALLED EVIL PLAN?!

Lee: You've invited me in your house last night, said that we were going to arrange our evil plan, and now you're just hiding the plan like its nothing but a waste of space?! What in the hell Kazuya?! People are now going to think that you WERE dating me! We ARE OFFICIALLY OVER, KAZUYA! *crosses arms and turns away from Kazuya* BAKA!

Kazuya: No! Its not what it sounds like! He's the one who called dibs for this shit!

Nyoka: OOOOOH! Lee and Kazuya in the bedroom k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love and m-a-r-r-i-a-g-e, then d-i-v-o-r-c-e.

Jin: I ship it, no matter what! This is so much better than having to kick Kazuya's ass!

Nyoka nudges Kazuya with a smirk: Did you do what i think you just did? Did you wore a condom?

Kazuya: Wha- No! Get your gross-ass shoulders off me, child!

Lee: EW! We did not do you-know-what to each other, that. Is honestly the most disgusting thing i ever heard!

Lars: hah, we'll see about that! i think you're lying! You guys are like an old married couple!

Heihachi: If they were, I would be proud! And so would others as well!

Nyoka: Welp, this has just turned into a gay festival

Nyoka: Anyways! see you in the next update! _

Everyone laughs again*


	4. Questions

The Real Fighters Of Tekken

Nyoka: Hello everyone, welcome to The Real Fighters Of Tekken, again.

Everyone: Ok!!! We frickin get it already!!!

Nyoka:Excuse me?! This is my show, got it?!

Everyone: Yeah

Nyoka: let's make up questions of our own, since last time we were cheering for the gayest couple and got distracted.

Dragonov: ...

Nyoka: who da fuck you lookin at? Emo-satanist lookin-ass bitch!

Jin: Damn, that bitch got sass!

Nyoka: And got a fat ass!-

Lee: That nobody wants to tap.

Audience: ooooooooooooh! Roasted!

Lars: Jesus Christ Lee, calm down

Nyoka: well said.

Christie: Is he always like this?

Eddy: Maybe

Nyoka: I just got yeeted, what do you expect?

Eddy shrugs.

This is basically the most retarded thing I've ever written.

Alisa: ew, you're 13 Nyoka, what the fuck?

Nyoka: How in the fuck am I supposed to answer all of these fucking questions?!

Lee: hey! Language. Kids could still be reading this.

Nyoka: Right

Bryan:Haha, profanity is the best

Nyoka: ok see ya in the next update!

Lee: if you don't, we will fucking drag you into the firy pits of hell. Ok?

Nyoka: see ya next time!


	5. The Fighters Cuss FilmClip

**_The Real Fighters Of Tekken_**

Nyoka: Hey guys, welcome back to The Real Fighters Of Tekken!

Nyoka: I found this film clip online, it looked pretty interesting. Let's take a look!

filmclips begins with Heihachi and his adoptive son*

Lee: alright, that should be everything

Lee stubs his toe

Lee: OW! Fuck! That hurt so badly!

Heihachi from downstairs*

Heihachi: Dont use that language in this house, young man!

Lee: Was I even talking to you?!

Heihachi: Dont make me come in there or I will send you into the damned pits of hell!

Lee: Ok I'm sorry! Jeez!

Heihachi: that's what I thought.

Lee: I'm going to the tournament

Lee slams the door on his way out*

Scene cuts to Lars explaining to Alisa*

Lars: personally, I'm more of a fan of dystopian fiction

Alisa: oh really? Why's that?

Lars: because it shows what can happen when people abuse their power

Lars: the consenquences of an unending avarice...

Lars: it's really fascinating to think about

Lars: think about how easy it would be for everything that we take for granted in society just to collapse, overnight

Lars: we're are highly domesticated creatures, and it wouldn't take much for all of us to be controlled by someone offering a modicum of comfort

Alisa: really? That's genuinely fascinating, Lars!

Alisa: but personally, I think that we-

Lee: hey guys...

Lars: hello, Lee

Alisa: hi, Lee!

Lee: ...

Lee: hey Lars,...can I ask you a question?

Lars: hmm? what is it?

Lee: do you...ever say "fuck"?

Lars: wh-what?

Alisa: Lee, I'm surprised at you!

Alisa: to think that'd you'd use such language in a public place like this!

Alisa: for shame!

Lee: oh...okay...

Alisa: ...

Alisa: h-hey, you know I'm just joking, right?

Alisa: if using language like that makes you feel comfortable, then I don't have a problem with it

Alisa: I want this arena to be a energising place where we can all feel determination, and probably get to know each other better!

Lee: really?

Alisa: sure!

Alisa: just remember to take context into mind

Alisa: swearing doesn't bother me, as long as it isn't used with hateful intent

Alisa: telling someone to "go to hell!" and saying "I'm having a hell of a time!" carry two different meanings

Alisa: but as long as you aren't trying to hurt someone's feelings, I say go for it!

Alisa: it's just another way to express yourself!

Lee: then, can you say "fuck", Alisa?

Alisa: why?

Lee: I just need to hear you say it, ok?

Alisa: uh, sure!

Alisa: fuck!

Lee: now you, Lars!

Lars: that sort of language isn't very mature, Lee...

Lee: c'mon, we're all friends here!

Lars: oooooohhhh...

Lee: you can do it, Lars!

Lars: ...

Lars: ...fuck

Lee: see? I told you you can do it!

Lars: I feel like I'm going to scrub my tounge with sandpaper...

Lee: that's just the taste of the word in your mouth!

Lee: fuck is a spicy word!

Lee: it's got a real kick to it!

Lee: it's empowering!

Alisa: I think he gets the point, Lee...

Lee: two down! one to go!

Alisa: huh?

Lee: hey, Jin!

Jin: ugh, what do you want?!

Lee: say "fuck"

Jin: hu-huh?!

Lee: say. fuck.

Jin: there's no way I'm going to say that, Lee!

Jin: I wouldn't dare to say those words!

Lee: SAY IT!

Jin: no

Jin: frick!

Lee: SAY FUCK! DAMNIT!

Lee snatches Lars' book out of his hands and promptly proceeds to smack Jin across the face with it

Jin: how dare you hit me with a book! You will pay!

Jin clutches his nose

Lee: WHY WONT YOU SAY FUUUUUUUCK?!!!

Jin: I'm not saying it, leave me alone!

Jin steps out of the room

Lars: give that back! right now!

Lars yanks the book out of Lee's hand

Lars: i dont appreciate my possessions being taken from me, thank you very much!

Lee: ugh, why's he being stubborn on this?

Lars snaps

Lars: you hit him across the face with a book, you fucking maniac!

Lee: well, it's not my fault that he's being a stuck up bitch about it!

Alisa: hey! I thought I told you not to use those words hatefully!

Alisa: respect one another is one of the core facets of this arena

Alisa: if you can't be kind to one another, then I'm going to ask you to leave for the day

Lee: fine! I think I will!

Jin: wait!

Jin: I'll say it if it'll make you happy

Lee: you're only saying that because I'm about to leave!

Jin: Lee, please for the love of god, don't make this hard...

Lee: then say it and get it over with!

Jin: fine

Jin: fuck!

Lee: huh

Jin: I don't think I actually said those words before

Jin: fuck! Fuckity-fuck!

Jin: mother-fuckity fucking goddamn motherfucking shit!

Jin: wow! that's actually liberating!

Lee: I told you it had a unique flavour!

Jin: I shouldn't use words like that...

Jin: but I can't deny that it was fun...

Jin: still hitting me across the face isn't ok though...

Lee: I'm sorry...

Jin: that's better

Lee: and I'm sorry for taking your important book, Lars

Lars: fuck you too, Lee!

Alisa: are we all ok, here?

Jin: I'm still mad at Lee...

Jin: but he's still my annoying uncle that he always is!

Jin: don't call me a bitch, that's fucking annoying

Lee: ok...

Jin quickly goes back to his normal "Jin-Like" behaviour

Jin: so, what in the fuck are we doing next?

Lee: that's the spirit!

Alisa: we're going to change the fucking topic!

Lars: fucking finally!

Lee: you guys are fucking excellent!

Lars: did you bend the spine of my book?!

Lars: i will crush your fucking bones into dust!

Lee: oooooh, fuck!

filmcilp ends*

 ** _Authors note:_**

 _I found this video and so I got bored and made the parody, the original source on YouTube is called "The Dokis Say The F word"_. I hope you all enjoyed see you in the next update! 


	6. The Story That Was Unknown

_**The Real Fighters Of Tekken**_

Nyoka: Hey Guys, Welcome back to the Real Fighters Of Tekken

Nyoka: so, last time we saw the fighters use a lot of profanity, it was a blast

Nyoka: I have another film clip that was never seen again

Nyoka: Let's a take look!

flim clip starts off with Lars and Lee sitting next to each other in class*

Alisa: two plus two is four

Lee: Lars would you fuck that?

Lars and Lee snickers*

Lars: haha, fuck you

Lee: I dare you Lars

Lars:What?

Lee: go up on there and squeeze her ass I'll give 20 dollars

Lars: Squeeze her ass???

Lars and Lee snickers*

Lee: I'll make it fifty my man

again, they snicker*

Alisa: What are you guys snickering about?

Lee and Lars: nothing...

Alisa: hm, very strange...

Lars: Alisa can I please go to the bathroom?

Alisa: sure!

Lars goes behind Alisa*

Lee: oh shit, it's going down!

Lars squeezes Alisa's ass*

Alisa: Eeek! Lars what are you doing?

Lars: um, uh, I wasn't looking where I was going I'm sorry

Alisa: Grrr! Lee Chaolan!!!

Lee nervously giggles*

film clip ends*

Nyoka: Damn! Thats messed up.

Nyoka: bye guys see you in the next update!


	7. The Couple Argue Film Clip

THE REAL FIGHTERS OF TEKKEN

"Nyoka: Hey guys, welcome back to The Real Fighters Of Tekken

Nyoka: So, before Kaz and Lee were the special guest of this show, I found this film clip. Let's take a look!

flim clip begins

Lee: I'm throwing in the towels, Kazuya. All of these convoluted plans are getting us nowhere! And to top it all off, I'm the only one who's taken the heat!

"Kazuya: Whats that supposed to mean?!

"Lee: Well i dont see you in the front lines, "sure, let me do all the work" while you just sit back like the fat gorilla you are!

Kazuya grabs Lee's neck tight

"Kazuya: Who are you calling a gorilla? You horny backstabbing two-eyed freak!

Alisa pops her head through the door

"Lee: Alisa! Wait!...What are you doing here?!

Alisa: I heard you guys were dating each other...

Kazuya: What? You think we're dating? Whats wrong with you anyways?

Lee: You know, I'd never thought I'd never say this but, I'm betraying you and Lars..

"Alisa: seems interesting that you're dating Jin's father, even though, you've obviously slept with Jin and Kazuya before!

Lee: Its not what it looks like!

Jin busts open the door

Lee: um, Kazuya? can you let me go? your son's here

Jin: Kazuya? Lee? What the-

Alisa: yeah, I know, crazy right?

Jin: But-But how? Lee hates Kaz...which leads to-

Alisa: Rape! Thats how this happened!

Lee: This is why your father left you Alisa

Alisa: Um, excuse me? I'll have you know, my father loved me very much!

Jin: True Lee, true

Lee: Hah! Even Jin agrees with me!

Kazuya: And me as well!

Alisa: GRR! Fine, screw you then!

Alisa walks out and slams the door on her way out

Lee: Welp, that just happened

Jin: You're damn right, so...Kazuya? Did you rape Lee? If you did, i'd be ok with it.

"Kazuya: um, yeah i did, it was fun. Its raping tiiiiime!

Lee: Oh dear god, no!

Film Clip ends


	8. Lars and Lee

_**A/N** **: I'm finally back with another chapter, this idea randomly popped into my head and thought it needed to be done. Anyways, enough of me rambling. Let's get to it!**_

In a world so uncontrolled and harsh, darkness stumbling into Earth's innocent nature. The Iron Fist Tournament takes the cake for the foulest and for the boundless, nevertheless. "Welcome to The Iron Fist Tournament!" blared the announcer as the audience screams and cheers.

 ** _In The Tekken locker room_**

"Hey! Are you nearly dressed? I've kept on waiting for almost an hour," Lars yelled needy like,

"Didn't your own mother tell you to be polite Lars?"

"Didn't YOUR own mother tell you to not be so impolite Lee?"

"Well, perhaps if she was here to tell me, then I wouldn't be so impolite!"

"Well, it sure as hell takes you so long to get into your tuxedo, we could be late and we would have to give up!"

"You are just like your brother, but with more impatience. Just being honest in my opinion"

"If you didn't choose your stupid tuxedo, I wouldn't be waiting in the first place!"

Before Lee opened his mouth to speak, he was clearly taken back from Lars' words. He froze and darted his eyes onto the floor, holding back his tears. Not saying anything, Lee turned away from Lars. He slowly crossed his arms.

"Lee, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lash out on you like that"

"No, I should be the one who's sorry"

"Do you actually want to do this? You look downcast"

"Of course I do! For you, you're my brother!"

"You're my brother too, but, let's not do that again"

"Agreed!"

Lee was finally dressed, wiping the tears away. The two had concluded their conversation, prepared for some epic action. Lars was in his Tekken Force uniform, Lee on the other hand, he decided to wear his tuxedo with his silky black gloves, looking very mindful.

This was it, Lars finally had his chance to get revenge. As regards to what Jin had done in the past from time to time.

Lars, I know how you feel. Trust me, I've been like this too"

"Thanks, I guess?"

The two could overhear their names get called as they headed out to the ring. "Put your hands together for...Lars Alexanderssson and Lee Chaolan!" Shouted the announcer.

"Bear in mind Lars, our challengers might be way beyond overpowered for us to

handle," Lee detailed as he slowly positioned his left hand on Lars' shoulder, despite the fact that Lars proceeded to glare back at Lee sorrowful, he'd never seen Lee act like this before.

Even though, for Lars. He felt like Lee got sent on a wild goose chase after his self confidence out of the blue somewhere along the line, "Are...you...feeling okay? Cause you're sort of getting a bit...apprehensive," Lars questioned deeply as the air in the arena somehow got warm-hearted, contained by the two by coincidence.

But the mood got ruined. The two antagonists that emerged into the arena were Devil Jin and Raven, a vindictive smirk appeared on their faces.

"Get wild for the reminiscing crew...Devil Jin and Raaaaaaaaven!" Again shouted the announcer

Lee didn't respond back as soon as the announcer blared again "Fight!" Lee and Lars rushed to the ring charging in with caution proceeded.

This was getting tense for the two until Jin was able to clutch Lee onto his leg and swing him around by tossing him against the ring, Raven alternately, was dashed onto Lars with a series of jabs and hooks. What an absolute traitor he was.

Unfortunately, Lee was out cold and was immobile, but he still was able to take breaths in some way. "Oh no! Lars is now by himself for this round!" Noted the announcer.

Although Lars was on his own, he had launched off with an 80 hit combo onto Jin, subjected to a bit of revenge and ferocity towards the brawl.

Besides, it's what Jin gets from it. It was just about an adequate amount to knock him out until Lee had got back up on his feet, a seethed glare had looked as if it were to have risen over him.

In a split-second, silence was the only thing that endured in the arena at this point of time, Lee then hurtled over the band, sprinted adjacent to Lars, no more than just to back him up.

Lee needed to reinforce Lars in any way presumable, so he insisted to go along with him, he believed it was necessary. At this instant, Lee came too uneasy so much that Lars was going to be defeated in the battle.

How erroneous he was.

He tensely gazed at Jin with the look of fury in his eyes. His hands were clenched up, ready to overthrow him.

"It's time to end this nonsense for once and for all!" Lee snapped as he pummelled Jin back wrathfully.

As this occurrence was happening, Lars was speechless by the fact that Lee was acquainted with how he felt about Jin as well as everyone against him.

He stepped back and viewed as Lee demolished Jin by every move. Lee and Lars had now accomplished the first round, Lee crossed his arms and glared at Lars, giving him his signature smirk.

"Care to finish them off with me?~" Lee recommended hint-like.

"Don't mind if I do," Lars responded favourably.

Astonishingly, the two buddies sustained to finish off the final round before brushing their shoulders off and heading their way back home as they fist bumped each other. The audience clapped and screamed as this battle had come off clean and simple as always.

 ** _So, what do you guys think? Please comment a scenario or an innuendo etc. I would like to get some ideas! See you in the next update!*_**


	9. A New Family

**_A/N: so, I decided to add in my oc. If you would like to put her in your story, ask me for permission, don't forget to credit me and comment when the story of yours is completed. I would like to see your stories! ._**

It was a glistening morning, the birds chirped at the gorgeous sunrise, giving a welcome-vibe to all humans. The one feeling that always makes you wholehearted, it was like a holy blessing from the Heavens. A young, righteous, brave, trustworthy, intelligent girl.

Her name was Akane Niko Alexanderssson, she seemed to look like Lars and Lee. But most importantly, she had the alluring eye-shape (but her eye colour was aqua) and lips of Alisa. She would always have her light brown hair straight, the fringe she would constantly have was a long curl that was on her right, covering her eye, she was looked after by Lars and Lee, her sister is Alisa, Akane loved her sister since she was small. The two continually had each other's back, even if they have ups and downs in the past.

She woke up from her lovely dovely slumber, "Oh my, it seems like a beautiful day outside," Akane stretched and yawned. She blissfully strolled over to the kitchen to see what was happening, "Good morning sister," Alisa greeted delightfully, making breakfast.

"Alisa?"

"Hm?"

"Uh...oh...never mind..."

"Something's got you quiet, You look completely out of place"

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine"

"so-sorry, it's just that...I've never seen you like this before"

As she sat on the chair, Akane was putting her head down on the table and sighed in desperation, maybe she needed some coffee? Who knows? She could be either tired or had a headache in her sleep. She then thinks about things that had occurred in the past, before she narrowed her eyes, a vision had seemed to run in her mind. She nearly saw the _end._ But, Alisa called out in a cheery voice, "Breakfast is served!" What Alisa cooked was spicy noodles, it was Akane's favourite. Akane perked her head up and smiled at her beloved sister, Alisa did the same.

"Thank you Alisa, you've really outdone yourself!"

"No problem and thank you"

Akane grabbed the chopsticks and tasted the delicious noodles as it gave a spicy kick into the tongue, causing her to sweat. But, she didn't care, this was like a challenge to her.

 ** _Meanwhile in Alisa's POV:_**

As I watched Akane savour her breakfast, she was finished, 'wow...she's one quick eater,' thought to myself. Akane was surprised,

"That...tasted a bit different, but it was still nice!"

"Oh well, that's great news!"

I slowly cuddled Akane, I blushed a little bit, so did she. She cuddled back...it felt so warm.

"I love you sister!"

"I love you too Alisa!"

This kept on as soon as Lee walked in, this was making his thumping cold-heart melt.

"Aw! This is just too sweet!" Lee teared up with joy and blushes, giving him the urge to join the hug. Then Lars joined in as well, we all shared our tears of joy, it was like we were family. I suppressed the urge to cry my heart out.

This. Will. Be. The. Moment. I. Won't. Forget.

 ** _Please comment!*_**


	10. A So Called Lovers End

July 6 2014...

It was a dreadful and a horrific night, at Manji Valley, where a anniversary once happened. Akane, was just sitting on the frozen iced ground with snow, she came to this place because she was in love with a man who tricked her into being a part of the G corporation, She knew all along, the monster who she once loved was not just evil but also a demented-like person.

That monster was named Sanchez Crezdo, he had done this quite a few times before with other girls. Some worked, others went against him, Sanchez is Akane's ex boyfriend. He was and still jealous by the fact that Akane was chosen to take the lead by Lars after loosing his old friend.

She was thinking the inner thoughts about Sanchez, her anger only grew further on out. Making her feel like beating the hell out of Sanchez and saving the world from all danger.

"Why did I ever fell in love with you? You made me feel like I am nothing, nothing but a piece of trash that deserves to never exist anymore...you make me sick in every way...I don't want to know why you wanted me so so much, you're sick in the head. You shall repent for what you have done to me and to the innocent, you monstrosity of hell!"

She thinks to herself as she grabs the snow from the ground and crushes it. Before she could think of anything else, a loud footstep was heard from the distance. Akane turned to see who was behind her...Sanchez had been watching Akane the entire time...

"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss Alexanderssson. You have been waiting for me...haven't you?"

Her eyes looked as if she had waited for the moment to get revenge...

"Sanchez...you selfish, demented bastard!"

"Watch your mouth young lady, you have no idea of the magnitude you're messing with here."

These words could have made Akane feel something, it could've made things a lot more worse...

"I'm not the one trying to be the little bitch here but, don't forget my name when I'm done with you and your accursed games."

"We'll see about that!"

As he said that, the two had gotten into their ready stances...

Akane began to dart towards to Sanchez, he did the same. Akane went with a hard punch against Sanchez's nose, she then gave off with a strong kick combo, leaving Sanchez flying in every direction...she stopped.

"You may have proven me wrong Akane, but that doesn't stop me from getting my hands onto your soul!"

Sanchez was on one knee, panting in exhaustion. He stood up the second he slowly went to Akane. She looked at him intensely...

"I'll prove you wrong again, even if I have to break my bones. Don't ever think you could catch up to me or to anyone, you'll be begging for mercy."

As she said this, blue aura started to flow onto her. She was ready for another round...

She brutally roundhouse kicked Sanchez, leaving him rubbing his feet against the ground. That kick was strong, because of it having it to put into so much force, it nearly K.oed Sanchez. But now, Sanchez took control of the situation as he grabbed Akane by the neck firmly. He clutched harder until...vahwooosh! A blue lightning shockwave had emanated from Akane, it made Sanchez let his guard down. It produced fuel for Akane.

"I won, say goodbye."

She harshly doubled kicked Sanchez and sends him flying in the air. Akane left and said nothing else, she has saved the day.


	11. A So Not Called Lovers End

A/N: warning! This chapter has lots of f-bombs and swearing! Beware!

Nyoka: Heeey everyone, welcome to the Real Fighters Of Tekken!

Jun: oh my, you seem so..excited, what's the motivation?

Nyoka: weeell, Lars and Lee brought a new guest tonight. I cannot wait for this!

Jin: ooook, I'm not ready for this. *leans his head on his hand*

Bryan: oh look, she's probably crushing on the new guest cuz she is b-

Nyoka: You don't know that!

Nyoka: anyways, clap your hands together for...Akane Niko Alexanderssson!

everyone claps and cheers as Akane entered in*

Akane: *looks around and smiles* hi!

Nyoka: so, you've been featured in the last two chapters and now, you're h-here!

Jun: Why hello, my name is Jun! _

Akane looks to Jun: oh hey, I've heard about you!

Kazuya: god she's ugly, that childish face of hers makes me fucking sick!

Jun jabs Kaz in the gut: Don't you dare insult her! Or else you won't get more love!

Akane: oh Kazuya, I've heard about you too. Definitely not the good guy...

Kazuya: how in gods name does she know my name?!

Nyoka: the lord knows, that for sure!

Jin: the lord can go suck my melted-ass marshmallows, and that's for fucking sure!

Anna: y'all mother-fuckers need Jesus, except for Akane cuz shes the newbie here.

Nyoka: Hey, I thought this was my show, not a christian server!

Alisa: we are on so many topics, yet we talk about gay couples, using profanity, a lot of other things I can't remember.

Lee: exactly my point!

Nyoka: that's basically what this god forsaken show is all about!

while everyone is just talking, the lights switched off*

Nyoka: 0_0 who in this studio turned the lights off???

Unknown voice: see for yourself, biatch.

lights turn back on and the camera turns to...Sanchez?!?*

Everyone except Sanchez and Kazuya: uh-oh, things are gonna get fucking ugly.

Sanchez: well if you say that, the only things that will be fucking ugly and will have cancer will be all of you and always will be!

Kazuya: finally Sanchez to the rescue! I could just fuck you!

Sanchez: you will later..anyways.

Kazuya: hehe, ok ;)

Nyoka: Oof...

Jun: WAI-WHAT???

Akane: not if I defeat you again!

Sanchez: I'm not here to fight, I just want to join Nyoka's show...

Nyoka: oh, guess I was wrong.

Akane: welp, turns out Sanchez is 100% gay confirmed.

Sanchez: gay for Kazuya though, get your goddamn facts right!

Lars walks up to Sanchez: if you ever try to hurt her, you will fucking suffer from having haemorrhoids. Got it?

Sanchez: heh, you seem like you're tough but you're just weak.

Lars: What makes you say that you sinful lusting bastard?

Sanchez: my dick bitch.

Kazuya: that's my boy!

Lee: cut the crap, you have no right to try and start an up-brawl with Akane, you're just sickening to me and to others.

Nyoka: Yeah!

All fighters except Kazuya and Sanchez: Exactly!

Sanchez: when Akane fell in love with me, I fucked her with all my might!

Kazuya: just like I did to Jun!

Akane: Damn you and your accursed games you sick fucks!

Nyoka: double oof, I'm getting goosebumps!

Everyone argues as Nyoka leaves the studio*

Nyoka: bye guys, see you in the next update!


	12. Darcio VS Akane Rap Battle

A/N: So I wanted to do this, i know it sounds really trashy. I don't know why. Lol. Enjoy!

Darcio's verse: Oh look, another wasted pathetic slut faced whore, don't make me laugh. I'm better than before, I'll end you to the core. Even if my fists are getting sore!!

Akane's verse: don't try to think that you are better, but, Sanchez will be in behind bars forever! You think you can harm the innocent? Never. I'll make you regret to repent, you'll never hurt my family. I won't be sorry if you're so ghastly!

Darcio's verse: now Miss I don't mean to bust your back like how your brain is, but I'm the goddess you should worship and that's being modest. Making allegations that aren't true is just like a fool just like you, you act like you're a runt but, literally you're an absolute cunt.

Akane's verse: the dirty work was your deed, you'll never beat a girl like me. You're a try harder, go ahead and be a larper. Sanchez was just borrowing your heart just to get attention, I should've wish in school for you to get detention!

Darcio's verse: Oh wait, didn't you already leave me rotting? Well I mean I'll challenge you to make you stop talking. Sanchez is fucking mine just to let you know. I'll leave you to die to make people go like "oh no!" You think you could handle me? Hah! You couldn't be even bothered to see but except for me!

Akane's verse: "No shit." I've got more up my fist, than a couple scars on wrists. To your two unheroic actions all turns a third blind lie, just some washed up pink haired girl be chasing pewdiepie!

Darcio's verse: those beatable small pests couldn't really put up a fight, when you corner this cat it knows how to bite! As screams crescendos it's the end; no innuendo. But perhaps I'll smudge off your blood as low blow.

Sorry for the swearing, I've been stressed out lately. See you in the next update!!!


	13. A New Start

A/N: hey, sorry if this is short. I just have a lot of OCS.

As the night sky glimmers the stars, a unidentified human girl with white hair and who seemed to have strange horns, strode gradually around the bridge. She thought about how she missed cherishing her beloved parents.

"Just me...and my brother Masato...all alone..." She muttered to herself with subdued smiles. She sobbed dreadfully and was onto her knees, until...

"Michko! There you are!"

A voice had came from the girl's direction, she glanced up at who it was.

"Masato...wha- what in the hell are you doing here??? I thought you were just with Hunter 2 hours ago!" Michko stammered as she quickly covered sadness on her face.

"I- I was going to say dinners ready...why are you covering your face? Did something bad happened?"

As Michko slowly uncovers her face, she just wiped tears away. She acted like nothing tragic occurred.

"Nothing, I'm alright." Michko calmed down.

Masato lowered his brows in worry.

"Don't worry, I'll always love and protect you whenever you need me around...ok?" Masato reassured Michko as he hugs her in a tight embrace.

"...Tha-thank yo-you...Masato."

And as this continues, Michko calmed down yet again, and said in the bottom of her heart, "I'll do the same for you."

The two ended, filling them with a mix of happiness and joy.

"Anyways, wanna head in for dinner??"

"Of course!"


	14. Lars and Lee do some “serious shit”

Finally! Some good content but more like, shitty content. :')

After a long night of driving Alisa to Violet Systems, a dazed Lars with his slick half spiked up hair that made him look like that one time he planted a voice recording gadget in the Mishima headquarters (because he's Lars goddammit) was quite surprised when he received a phone call from a certain duke.

"Hi Lars, it's Lee speaking."

"Yo Lee."

"I've heard that Alisa is too damaged today, am I correct?"

"Yeah she is, but I don't know what to do. I mean I've tried learning to repair her system by using some software programs to help her, but it seems like the old programs and Alisa are two completely different things."

"What the hell Lars? Anyway, she should be fine but I'll need you to come with me today to do some shit."

"What kinda shit, Lee?"

"Some serious shit."

It was around this time that Lars had gotten inside Lee's van, clad in baggy trousers, Alisa's trademark flower scarf (that Lars brought, mind you), a red hoodie and a pastel blue beanie that had "Bosco til' I die" stitched in white block letters along the brim. It was inside this van, which was all Tekken blinged up like something out of "Tekken Blood Vengeance", the heroic dude is now an interim gangster, who had met some familiar yet merciful individuals.

Obviously there was Lee Chaolan, now known as LC lay-C.

There was also Jin Kazama, now known as the Notorious J.I.N.

Besides Jin, there was Steve Fox, Sanchez's slave who quit the slave life for the thug life (the act of trying to steal back the sources of the almighty Sanchez Carlo Crezdo was proof that the thug life chose him.) He was now known as Sleazy-S.

Finally there was Mokujin, who had no gangster alias because it was completely fudging useless.

"Listen Lars, you might know Jin and I but you can't refer to us as those names while we're like this. As for you, you're replacing Alisa so we'll be referring to you as Al-Pac."

"Okay Le- I mean LC Lay-C."

Usually, Lee wouldn't have Lars join in on his gangster activities seeing as he had actually had the intention of hiding this part of himself from his brother. After all, what would Lars think of him after finding out he lived a life of crime? Would Lars be able to reciprocate the feelings of trust that Lee has towards him the legitimate son of Heihachi if he knew that Lee was a delinquent thug?

"Like that matters now," Lee thought, "My chances at forming alliances have been squandered by a goddamn robot."

With "Love" by Death Devil blaring from the van's stereo set (with subwoofers), Jin could be seen ripping a mad bong while Steve reloaded some guns and Mokujin was bloody useless as usual, Lee looked over at Lars and the Bosco gang for a brief second before turning back to the road.

"So today everyone, we're going on a manhunt again. It's those Mishima fools again, they haven't learnt their lesson from the last beating."

"Yeah yeah, LC." Said Jin, "We going after them again? Also is that a giant pineapple behind us?"

"Like I said Notorious, they didn't learn their lesson from last time. You know how much I hate hearing Mishima pronounced wrong and shit, it's the reason why I started this gang, but these Mishima punks are taking it a step further. You know how we prefer Mi-shi-ma instead of "Mishima" before? Well this shit is more criminal. I don't know how the hell I should say this but now they're pronouncing their name as "Mishima". Like for Ton-Chan's sake, it's like they are tryna trigger me!"

"That's a piece of crocka-shit y'all." Said Steve, who kinda had a southern accent for some reason, "I say we beat their arses once more!"

"Exactly Sleazy, we're gonna show them what happens when they mess with the gang comin' straight outta Japan!"

"YEAH BOI!" Everyone shouted in unison. Despite not knowing what the hell was going on, Lars also raised his fist in the air and let out a loud "YEAH BOI." According to what Lee had said next, the plan was to:

Try to find the Mishima guys walking along the street.

Get out of the van and onto the segways stored in the bonnet.

Come up to them and beat their asses.

"Yo LC, it's those Mishimas. They're waiting by the Ben and Jerry's."

"Good eye Notorious, we're gonna beat them and gank them on our segways. You okay handling a gat, Lars?"

Ee-eh??? Like a gun?"

"Yeah no shit, Lars"

"Mokujin, shut up and don't talk to Lars like that. Let's just get on our segways."

About 50 meters away from the Ben and Jerry's that the Mishimas were loitering at, The Bosco Boys were all on their segways with #gatsoutforlee charging towards the enemy, who were dressed up in denim jeans with suspenders and trademark orange sweaters that made them look like sun-tanned minions. With the segways of the Bosco Boys being pretty damn loud and whirring all the time, it wasn't difficult for the Mishimas to notice them coming.

"Yo, it's them Bosco Boys again." Said Mishima #1

"Yeah, but I thought we were going to go eat, huh?" Replied Mishima #2

"No we weren't, BAKA! Anyways...umm...Hey LC!" Said Mishima #3, "Eat shit asscrack, fall off your segway!"

"No, not until you pronounce your name right I won't!" Retorted Lee, "Let's get them boys!"

Meanwhile...

"Wait a minute, is that Lars?" Said Alisa, looking at the demonstration of gang-warfare and especially Lars, who was trying to shoot his gun but was too scared so he looked away whilst he did it. Unable to handle the recoil properly, Lars's shots went everywhere and hit the following:

Mishima #1 in the right shoulder

Notorious J.I.N in the right shin

Sleazy-S (Steve Fox) in the stomach

Mokujin in the knee cap

"What the fuck Lars?!?" The three downed Bosco Boys shouted in unison.

"Looks like it's just you and Mr. Hero now Lay-C hahahaha!" Boasted Mishima #2

"It's still 2 on 2 dumb-ass!" Lee retorted, "How are you at an advantage?"

"Geez Lee watch your language!" Lars shouted.

"Lee?!? Hahahahaha! What a name!" Said Mishima #2

"Goddamn it Lars..." Lee muttered slowly, dying on the inside.

See, this is why you're not allowed to create gangs and wars!


	15. Random shiizle

Sympathetic hairdresser JIN KAZAMA is arguing with brave Rebel Leader YEETLORD LARS ALEXANDERSSON. JIN tries to hug LARS but he shakes him off.

JIN

Please Lars, don't leave me.

LARS

I'm sorry Jin, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces his fears head on, instead of running away.

JIN

I am such a person!

LARS frowns.

LARS

I'm sorry, Jin. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore.

LARS leaves.

JIN sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, popular detective MR LEI WULONG barges in looking flustered.

JIN

Goodness, Lei! Is everything okay?

LEI

I'm afraid not.

JIN

What is it? Don't keep me in suspense...

LEI

It's ... a demon ... I saw an evil demon decapitate a bunch of kitties!

JIN

 _

Defenseless kitties?

_

LEI

Yes, defenseless kitties!

JIN

Bloomin' heck, Lei! We've got to do something.

LEI

I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start.

JIN

You can start by telling me where this happened.

LEI

I was...

LEI fans himself and begins to wheeze.

JIN

Focus Lei, focus! Where did it happen?

LEI

a supermarket! That's right - a supermarket!

JIN springs up and begins to run.

 **EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS**

JIN rushes along the street, followed by LEI. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

 **EXT. A SUPERMARKET - SHORTLY AFTER**

KAZUYA MISHIMA a yeet stomping demon terrorises two kitties.

JIN, closely followed by LEI, rushes towards KAZUYA, but suddenly stops in his tracks.

LEI

What is is? What's the matter?

JIN

That's not just any old demon, that's Kazuya Mishima!

LEI

Who's Kazuya Mishima?

JIN

Who's Kazuya Mishima? _Who's Kazuya Mishima?_ Only the most yeet stomping demon in the universe!

LEI

Blinkin' knickers, Jin! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most yeet stomping demon in the universe!

JIN

You can say that again.

LEI

Blinkin' knickers, Jin! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most yeet stomping demon in the universe!

JIN

I'm going to need needles, lots of needles.

Kazuya turns and sees Jin and Lei. He grins an evil grin.

KAZUYA

Jin Kazama, we meet again.

LEI

You've met?

JIN

Yes. It was a long, long time ago...

 **EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME**

A young JIN is sitting in a park listening to some heavy metal music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over him.

He looks up and sees KAZUYA. He takes off his headphones.

KAZUYA

Would you like some pop tarts?

JIN's eyes light up, but then he studies KAZUYA more closely, and looks uneasy.

JIN

I don't know, you look kind of yeet stomping.

KAZUYA

Me? No. I'm not yeet stomping. I'm the least yeet stomping demon in the world.

JIN

Wait, you're a demon?

JIN runs away, screaming.

 **EXT. A SUPERMARKET - PRESENT DAY**

KAZUYA

You were a coward then, and you are a coward now.

LEI

(To JIN) You ran away?

JIN

(To LEI) I was a young child. What was I supposed to do?

JIN turns to KAZUYA.

JIN

I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!

JIN runs away.

He turns back and shouts.

JIN

I mean, I _am_ running away, but I'll be back - _with needles_.

KAZUYA

I'm not scared of you.

JIN

You should be.

 **EXT. NOTTING HILL, LONDON - LATER THAT DAY**

JIN and LEI walk around searching for something.

JIN

I feel sure I left my needles somewhere around here.

LEI

Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly needles.

JIN

You know nothing Lei Wulong.

LEI

We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here.

Suddenly, KAZUYA appears, holding a pair of needles.

KAZUYA

Looking for something?

LEI

Crikey, Jin, he's got your needles.

JIN

Tell me something I don't already know!

LEI

The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km.

JIN

I know that already!

LEI

I'm a Lucky Chloe fan.

KAZUYA

(appalled) Dude!

While KAZUYA is looking at LEI with disgust, JIN lunges forward and grabs his deadly needles. He wields them, triumphantly.

JIN

Prepare to die, you yeet stomping panty sniffer!

KAZUYA

No please! All I did was decapitate a bunch of kitties!

LARS enters, unseen by any of the others.

JIN

I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those kitties were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Jin Kazama defender of innocent kitties.

KAZUYA

Don't hurt me! Please!

JIN

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these needles on you right away!

KAZUYA

Because Jin, I am your father.

JIN looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects himself.

JIN

No you're not!

KAZUYA

Ah well, it had to be worth a try.

KAZUYA tries to grab the needles but JIN dodges out of the way.

JIN

Who's the daddy now? Huh? _Huh?_

Unexpectedly, KAZUYA slumps to the ground.

LEI

Did he just faint?

JIN

I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly needles.

JIN crouches over KAZUYA's body.

LEI

Be careful, Jin. It could be a trick.

JIN

No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Kazuya Mishima is dead!

JIN

What?

JIN

Yes, it appears that I scared him to death.

LEI claps his hands.

LEI

So your needles did save the day, after all.

LARS steps forward.

LARS

Is it true? Did you kill the yeet stomping demon?

JIN

Lars how long have you been...?

LARS puts his arm around JIN.

LARS

Long enough.

JIN

Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Kazuya Mishima.

LARS

Then the kitties are safe?

JIN

It does seem that way!

A crowd of vulnerable kitties enter, looking relived.

LARS

You are their hero.

The kitties bow to JIN.

JIN

There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Kazuya Mishima will never decapitate kitties ever again, is enough for me.

LARS

You are humble as well as brave!

One of the kitties passes JIN a wooden Bat

LARS

I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude.

JIN

I couldn't possibly.

Pause.

JIN

Well, if you insist.

JIN takes the Bat.

JIN

Thank you.

The kitties bow their heads once more, and leave.

JIN turns to LARS.

JIN

Does this mean you want me back?

LARS

Oh, Jin, of course I want you back!

JIN smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

JIN

Well you can't have me.

LARS

 _

WHAT?

_

JIN

You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a demon to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that.

LARS

But...

JIN

Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Lei.

LEI grins.

LARS

But...

LEI

You heard the gentleman. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!

LARS

Jin?

JIN

I'm sorry Lars, but I think you _should_ skidaddle.

LARS leaves.

LEI turns to JIN.

LEI

Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?

JIN

Of course you are!

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly LEI stops.

LEI

When I said I'm a Lucky Chloe fan, you know I was just trying to distract the demon don't you?

THE END


End file.
